30 Vicios
by Uchiha Namko
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de la pareja BelxMammon.
1. Celos

Voy a hacer una serie de 30 drabbles de la pareja BelxMammon, antes de nada aclaro que para mi Mammon es una chica, así que la voy a poner como tal, si no os gusta lo siento, pero es mi fic y yo mando muahahaha, espero que os guste ^^.  
Ni reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-.-.-.-

Hacia algún tiempo que Bel se había dado cuenta, ahora no podía soportar que otros hombres miraran a Mammon. Hacia algún tiempo que todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio, no sabían porque, pero ella estaba empezando a crecer, y ahora era prácticamente una adolescente.

Bel estaba cada día más molesto, ella con el tiempo había empezado a usar faldas más cortas y ropa más ajustada, y claro, eso no pasaba desapercibido para los hombres, cuando ella salía a algún sitio siempre la observaban, a ella no le importaba, pero a cierto rubio psicópata si.

Mirarla era la muerte, cada uno que se había atrevido a observar su figura o a decirle algo había acabado muerto en un charco de sangre.

Hacia tiempo que Mammon se había dado cuenta, el cambio de Bel era notable, las mujeres de daban cuenta. Ahora su pelo era alborotado, siempre tapando sus ojos, y su figura había dejado de ser la de un joven desgarbado para ser más masculina.

Las mujeres también le observaban, pero Mammon se sabía contener. Ella no mataba a la gente,simplemente las miraba de una forma que les helaba la sangre, incluso sin verle los ojos.

Hacia tiempo que ambos se habían dado cuenta, no podían soportar que la gente mirara al otro, pero no querían reconocerlo. Desde hacia tiempo Lussuria decía que sentían celos.

-.-.-.-.-

Re-subiendo este fic me he propuesto terminarlo de una vez por todas, lo he intentado un par de veces y siempre lo dejo, no se porque. ¡Esta vez es la definitiva! (O eso espero xD)


	2. Verdad

Pues aquí está el segundo drable de la serie, espero que os guste.

* * *

La amo. Esa es la única razón lógica que he podido encontrar, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo compañeros, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que estar con ella es diferente a estar con los demás, he pensado mucho tiempo que a lo mejor es por ser una mujer, pero con mis subordinadas no siento esas abrumadoras sensaciones que siento a su lado. A lo mejor es porque la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero también conozco a muchas mujeres desde hace más que a ella, pero no consiguen que mis manos tiemblen al estar a su lado.

Definitivamente estoy enamorado de Mammon, esa es la verdad, y quiero que ella la sepa.


	3. Piano

Seguimos con lo drabbles. Este es absolutamente mi favorito de todos los que he escrito de esta serie, tiene algo especial aunque no se el que.  
Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Estoy metida debajo de las sabanas, temblando como si realmente fuera un bebe. Hay una gran tormenta azotando la mansión, odio reconocerlo, pero estoy asustada, este temporal me trae recuerdos lejanos y dolorosos. Suena un trueno y me acurruco más entre la gran sabana que está a mi alrededor. Me siento débil y sola. No me gusta.

Me decido a levantarme y buscar consuelo en sus brazos. Saldo de la habitación hacia donde está el, pero algo me detiene. Es un sonido dulce y melódico, viene del piso de abajo.  
Camino como si estuviera hechizada, ya no me fijo en la tormenta, ni tampoco en que el mido ha desaparecido.  
Abro la puerta de esa sala casi olvidada por todos nosotros. Allí está el, sentado ante el gran piano de cola al que nadie ha prestado atención en mucho tiempo. El sonido se detiene y me observa, me sonríe. Entonces otro trueno sacude la habitación, en un acto reflejo corro hasta el y salto en su regazo, el me abraza y me susurra en el oído. Está cálido, ya no necesito más, me quedaré aquí hasta que el temor desaparezca y mi orgullo regrese, aunque eso ahora mismo no importa.


	4. Te amo

Capítulo 4, las cosas van mejorando en la relación.

* * *

¿Como puede ser tan difícil decir una frase tan simple? Pensaba Belphegor mientras miraba a Mammon. Llevaba varios días dándoles vueltas a la cabeza pensando en como o cuando decirle a la pequeña arcobaleno que estaba enamorado de ella. El era un príncipe, eso era algo sencillo para él. Cada vez que lo intentaba las palabras no salían de su boca y el simplemente ponía alguna escusa y se iba de la sala. Pero estaba decidido a decirlo, no importaba que tan difícil fuera.

- Te amo.- Dos palabras que hicieron que se callera de la silla. Dos palabras que hicieron que se le subiera el corazón a la garganta. Dos palabras que significaban más que toda su vida. Y no las había dicho él. - No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?.  
Sólo sintió un sutil roce sobre sus labios, luego oscuridad. Un desmayo.

* * *

Tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero he tenido muchísimos problemas personales y no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme a esto. Intentaré continuar subiendo capítulos por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Hagamos algo, a partir de ahora actualizaré todos los viernes, así me lo propongo a mi misma y lo subo, si no no acabaré nunca. Se que es mucho tiempo para algo tan corto pero no puedo hacer mucho más.


	5. Necesidad

Nuevo viernes, nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste.

Disclairmer: Ni reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para satisfacer mi mente enferma~

* * *

Desde hace algunos días duerme sobre mi cama, pero hoy no soy capaz de sentir su calor. Estúpidas misiones, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, me siento solo y inútil cuando ella no está, y experimento una sensación totalmente nueva para mi, ¿miedo?, soy Belphegor, es imposible que yo experimente ese tipo de sensaciones... mentira. Tengo miedo, y mucho, miedo de perderla y de que no vuelva junto a mi, miedo de...

Estoy flotando por el bosque, lo más rápido que puedo, esa misión me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensaba y del que quería. Ya veo la mansión a lo lejos. Floto cerca de la pared y me cuelo por su ventana, ya informaré al jefe más tarde, Bel es más importante.

Me acerco a él con cuidado, está dormido, normal por otra parte. Parece un mal sueño, está demasiado inquieto. Me cambio la ropa sucia y me meto debajo de las sabanas, me acurruco entre sus brazos y escucho como su respiración se relaja. En dos minutos ya me he dormido al compás de su corazón.

* * *

Todavía es de los capítulos resubidos, pero dentro de poco empezaremos con los nuevos, no prometo mucho ya que hace mil años que empecé la historia, pero hay que acabarla.


	6. Voz

Nuevo viernes, nuevo capitulo.  
Disclaimer: Ni reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Suave y delicadamente la melodía se escapa de sus labios. No puedo reconocer su nombre, pero tengo la extraña sensación de haberla escuchado antes. Es dulce y reconfortante. Tiene un deje amoroso que no sabría interpretar. Es especial porque es para mi, para nadie más.

El sonido para y ella cierra los ojos.  
- Otra vez...  
Ella sonríe ante mi tenue susurro y sigue acariciando mi cabeza la cual se sitúa sobre sus rodillas.  
El sonido suave de su voz vuelve a inundar la habitación y mis sentidos se pierden en ella. Solo puedo concentrarme en la melodía y en sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, se agradecen los reviews~


End file.
